


Heavy Footsteps, Heavy Hearts

by CurrentlyaFamder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Canonical Character Death, Fear of Death, Major Original Character(s), Murder Mystery, School Shootings, death of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyaFamder/pseuds/CurrentlyaFamder
Summary: Patton's a medium. He usually comes across one ghost a day. After being bullied all of his life about it, he taught himself to hide it. But how can he hide from 4 ghosts who really need help?Virgil, Darnall, Logan and Roman were all killed in some way-none of which were accidental. Patton manages to find a small bone from each to take home and takes the time to work through their cases-all while dealing with the aftermath of four very active ghosts in a small house.





	Heavy Footsteps, Heavy Hearts

Patton closed his house door behind him, locking it. He looked over his shoulder breifly as if looking for a furry friend. He sighed gently. He wished he wasn't allergic to everything with fur. He wanted a dog...  
He slung his bag further over his shoulder and continued walking. A soft voice barely caught his attention. "Help..."  
Right. He forgot to ground himself.  
Taking a deep breath, Patton shut his eyes. He imagined tree roots planting his feet to the ground. To his surprise, something invaded his vision.  
A teenaged boy invaded his line of sight, over-sized purple plaid hoodie stained red by bullet wounds in his stomach and chest. He looked hoplessly lost and sad-maybe only 16-17 years old. Who would shoot a teenager?  
Patton opened his eyes again. The boy was still there, looking at him with wide frightened eyes. "Help me..."  
"No. I can't. I promised myself-"  
"I want to go home..."  
The ghost boy moved foreword, reaching out for him. Patton hesitated. He promised himself he'd never talk to ghosts after years of humiliation and bullying, but this kid...He couldn't turn him away. Could he?  
He took another deep breath and took the boy's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, new story! Just an idea I had after rping an AU with my friend. Another ghost SS AU, woot-but this time Patton is the ghost hunter/medium. Twist!  
> This is more of a preview than anything else. Full chapter will be coming out eventually.  
> "Will this story replace Legally Blind-"  
> NO. Legally Blind and Still Human are my first priorities. I just wanted to get this out before/in case I forgot it after either books were finished.


End file.
